Task Force 501: GAR Squad
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: Claire Redfield joins the U.N.'s secret military unit, Task Force 501, in order to discover the link between Alex Baldin, Steven Burnside, and the Rockford Incident. Will Claire learn the truth about what happened to Steve's body or will she die trying?


**Disclaimer: I'm going to go where no story has gone before; writing the disclaimer in another language using Google Translator. Resident Evil de Capcom, pero pertenece a los Cinco-O-En primer lugar me pertenece a mí y te van a matar si robarme (However I'm not sure that this is going to translate back to English correctly).**

**Author's Note: Well today Call of Duty: Black Ops is coming out, and what better way to celebrate the release by posting a story that combines the Resident Evil world with warfare like COD. I had this story burning a hole in my documents so I decided to release it after over half a year of being completed. I'm quite surprise that the chapter came up to over 8,000 words but you can generally expect each chapter to be about 6,000 words. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review because that will tell weather I decide to continue working on this trilogy or scrapping it because, writing in first person just isn't my style.**

**Main Characters: Claire Redfield, Captain Alex "Hunter" Baldin, Chris Redfield, Sergeant Allen Fox, ? (Unknown Female Character)**

**Sub Characters: General George Foley, Lieutenant Michael "Brawler" Wolf, Command Sergeant Major Jack "Deadshot" Preston, Corporal Joseph "Doc" Johnson, Jill Valentine**

**Mentioned Characters: Steve Burnside, Major John" TAC" Malin**

* * *

Chapter 1: Conspiracies 

General Foley: The more things change, the more they stay the same. The world is filled with conspiracies but no one knows about them. The biggest conspiracy to date is none other than the mysterious T-Veronica virus outbreak. The worst part about this conspiracy is that no one even knows that this ever happened, except for the Five-O-First. Not even the Redfields knew about this conspiracy but unlike most conspiracies, Claire Redfield would have loved this one.

General Foley: Being held prisoner against my will in Rockford Island, I was rescued by Steven Burnside. It was a shame that the kid died at Alexia's hands, he would have made a good soldier despite a few problems. But with Steve's death, I met seventeen year old Alex Baldin. I saw that Alex had all the qualities I saw in Steve so I recruited him into the top secret multinational organization called the Task Force 501. Not too many people know that we exist except for the United Nations.

General Foley: We deal with the same crap that the army deals with except that when they fail we don't. You know what I'm talking about, Captain Baldin.

Captain Baldin: Yes sir, I have never failed a mission. I would have never gotten to where I am today if it wasn't for you.

General Foley: Modest as always Hunter, but I know that without me, you would have joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance to avenge your parents' death at the hands of Umbrella.

Captain Baldin: I would have probably ended up with my grandfather; after all he is my last living family member.

General Foley: How was your mission in Brazil?

Captain Baldin: Garrison Assault Recon was able to stop the black market in Brazil but we lost Tac.

General Foley: Major John Malin will surely be missed. He was always great at military tactics and now GAR needs a new leader.

Captain Baldin: Who's our new leader?

General Foley: You.

Captain Baldin: Me!

General Foley: I have raised you since you were seventeen and I am your guardian. You are like the son I never had Alex; I think I should know what you are capable of.

Captain Baldin: You are the closest thing I had to a father. I won't let you down sir.

General Foley: Now it's time to hand out promotions to every one on GAR but we also need a new recruit.

Captain Baldin: I've been talking to both Chris Redfield and Sergeant Fox; they both want me to recruit Claire Redfield.

General Foley: I'm not going to recruit some girl that runs around shooting walking targets, I need a real soldier. Besides they would both want Claire in the Five-O-First, since Chris is her brother and Fox is her boyfriend.

Captain Baldin: I have seen her in Rockford and she has the potential of becoming an elite.

General Foley: That's what I'm afraid of. If she becomes an elite member, we will have to tell her what really happened in Antarctica fifteen years ago. I just don't want her to play with your emotions.

Captain Baldin: I won't get to close to the girl and besides she will spend all her free time with her boyfriend.

General Foley: Very well, we'll recruit her tonight at the award ceremony in D.C.

* * *

**Task Force 501 GAR squad (Garrison Assault Recon)**

**December 27, 2013 – 17:30:26**

**Captain Alex "Hunter" Baldin**

**General Foley's Mansion**

**Washington D.C, North America**

At age thirty two, I was considered a god among the Five-O-First. My nickname, Hunter, was given to me by my elite team mates of the GAR squad. It was given to me because all though I may look a little scrawny and weak, I'm the strongest and fastest person on the team. On one of our missions to Europe ten years ago, GAR squad had underestimated the Hunters and they nearly killed them so the name suited me. I was also kind to everyone I met but I could strike fear into anyone if I wanted to. To top it off with my auburn hair and brown eyes, it was no wonder that all the women were attracted to me.

But deep inside, I felt that I was nothing more than B.O.W. With the T-Veronica virus coursing through my veins, I was nearly unstoppable. Unlike Steve Burnside, the virus knocked me out when I was injected so I was unable to rapidly transform. Next thing I knew I was in the hands of my soon to be guardian and idol, General George Foley.

At age fifty six, General Foley may look old with his brown hair and eyes and wrinkles, but he could beat the snot out of ten college wrestlers in less than a minute. He was the leader of the Five-O-First and most specifically my savior. With out him, I could have been left alone on that cold floor in Antarctica, waiting for Alexia to find me. From what Foley told me, Alexia and I were still alive because of the T-Veronica virus regeneration ability. Foley didn't really have a nickname so the elites just call him General.

Among the other members of GAR squad, one of my best friends is Lieutenant Michael Wolf. Wolf is only one year older than me and he was one of the soldiers from General Foley's team that rescued me from Antarctica. Although I went through the ranks faster than him, we were still the best of friends. He was a legend in brawls and can beat almost anyone when it came to fists fights so the elites gave him the name Brawler. Another great quality is that he is protective over his fellow elites and no one would want to mess with him. Of course when you are the master at interrogation and torture, it was hard not to fear him. All the new recruits feared him and he wouldn't show them any respect until you have proven yourself to me and General Foley.

Like all great teams, the GAR has an amazing medic. Twenty five year old Corporal Joseph Johnson is the best medic in the Five-O-First. Everyone likes him because he has such a kind heart and is nice to everyone, especially the new recruits. The nickname Doc only suited him because he never let a person died when they were in his care and he attends to keep it that way. He never was a big fan of fighting, but he would fight if he had to. Being the lowest rank on the team, many soldiers would abuse his authority as an elite. Having friends like Brawler and I around would make soldiers think twice before teasing him.

The last member of GAR squad was twenty seven year old Command Sergeant Major Jack Preston. He is usually the designated sniper on the team and with his dead shot like accuracy; he was awarded with the title Deadshot. Unlike the rest of his team, Deadshot is the only one who has a family. The only family I have left is my grandpa who is in the hospital. My mother and father died when I was seventeen and my grandpa believes that I'm dead. Brawler ran away from his abusive father and his mother who was an alcoholic and Doc lost his parents in a car accident. Deadshot always did try to make us feel better and tried not to mention his family but we encouraged him to.

Together Brawler, Deadshot, Doc, and I make up the GAR squad, the only elite team in the Five-O-First. We are the best smallest but must efficient squad in the Five-O-First and we are the best at what we do. Although we lost Tac, we would still move on. All members of the GAR were considered elites. Although the Five-O-First used military rankings, no matter what you're rank is the elites are still the leaders of the Five-O-First. We have proven ourselves to be the best and loyal to General Foley and they also knew my secret.

My secret was kept pretty safe among GAR squad. No one would ever find any of my records because the Five-O-First technically doesn't exist. The Task Force 501st was secretly formed just after World War II by the United Nations to preserve peace throughout the globe. To the world, each squad of the Five-O-First was a special ops force from different countries but to each other, we are all one unit who secure peace thought the world. My squad and soon to be Claire's squad was supposed to be a special ops force for the U.S military. This best suited us because General Foley is the most famous general in the United States and because GAR squad works closely with General Foley, it only seemed to fit.

Despite the Five-O-First not existing, people though out the world view me and my team as celebrities. The credit of the missions performed by the Five-O-First goes to the cover special ops force of the mission leader of that particular mission. Since the GAR squad is the mission leader for most of our missions, our cover US special ops force gets the recognition and puts us in the spotlight. It also doesn't help to avoid the spotlight when you are the adopted son of the famous General Foley who gets hounded by the media everyday but I have always managed to hide my true identity.

But now with Claire Redfield being recruited into the Five-O-First, I wonder how the rest would take it and how she would fit into the Five-O-First; my secret would be in jeopardy. If she ever found out whom I really was; our entire lives would change forever.

* * *

**Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**

**December 27, 2013 – 18:33:01**

**Operative Claire Redfield**

**Redfield Household**

**Washington D.C, North America**

I was getting ready for the award ceremony that my brother, Chris Redfield, was invited to. As one of the founders of the B.S.A.A, he had to attend the ceremony. He of course invited me to go along with him, which was strange because he never invited me to such a thing. He of course was brining his wife, Jill Redfield. They started dating just after the Kijuju incident and two years later he proposed to her. I was also brining my boyfriend Allen Fox. We started dating three months ago after my horrible breakup with Leon Kennedy who cheated on me with Ada Wong. I was devastated but Allen was able to comfort me and one thing led to another and we started kissing. Allen is a sergeant in a special ops force in Britain. Our relationship was mainly long distance, but he visited me when ever he could.

While I was getting my hair done, the phone rang. I picked it up looking at the caller ID. Noticing that it was my best friend on the other line, I picked up the phone and said, "Hey Susie."

"Hey Claire, getting ready for that award ceremony," replied Susie Dane, my best friend and a gossip columnist at "People" magazine.

"Yea, I'm so excited, especially with Allen coming as my date."

"You know I'm extremely jealous of you right now."

"Because Allen and I are dating and you haven't had a date in the past three months?"

"No because you're going to that award ceremony you are going to."

"Why, it's probably going to be boring."

"Not with Captain Alex Baldin being there."

"What?"

"You know, one of the top ten hottest hunks in America."

"Oh."

"I mean seriously, he has to be at least somewhat desperate. He hasn't had a date in god knows how long."

"I thought all the ladies hit on him. How could he not have a date?"

"I don't know, but I bet he probably never kissed a girl. I mean no one has seen him on a date in fifteen years when General Foley adopted him. The rest of his seventeen years are unknown to the world."

I heard a car in the parking lot and quickly said, "Got to go Susie." I hung up the phone and quickly ran outside to hug Allen.

"I missed you to." Allen chuckled as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on Chris is waiting for us." I said.

Before we could move Allen's cell phone rang. He groaned and said, "Don't worry; I'll put it on silent. Allen looked at the caller ID and said, "On second thought, I think I should take this call.

I was now seething in anger on the thought that Allen's special ops force was going to separate us again for god knows how long.

* * *

**Task Force 501 Alpha Squad**

**December 27, 2013 – 18:36:31**

**Sergeant Allen Fox**

**Redfield Household**

**Washington D.C, North America**

I was annoyed when one of my cell phone rang. I can't believe that I have to lie to Claire about my job. I love her but being part of the Five-O-First, I had to make some sacrifices. At least I was glad that it was Captain Baldin that was calling instead of Major Calin. At least I know that Captain Baldin wouldn't take me away from Claire unlike Major Jack "Pain-In-My-Butt" Carter who found every chance he had to take me away from her.

"Yes Captain Baldin," I said to him at the other end.

"I'm sorry that I'm taking you away from your time that you get to spend with Miss. Redfield." Captain Baldin replied at the other line.

"It's alright. Anyway why did you call me?"

"I need Chris Redfield's number."

"Why?"

"General Foley and I decided that we would recruit Claire into the Five-O-First."

"Thank you so much Captain Baldin, I know that she would love it there."

"Not so fast Fox. She is going to be a member of the GAR squad and as you well know, only the elite members of the Five-O-First join the squad. This means that Claire would most likely be harassed and teased because she isn't an elite. She would have no privileges that the elites have; therefore you are going to have to comfort her the whole time."

"Alright Captain, the number is 202-637-9848."

"Thanks Allen."

As I hung up the phone and walked into the house Claire said, "What was that all about?"

"It's nothing Claire, but I have a feeling that you'll find out later."

* * *

**Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**

**December 27, 2013 – 18:40:55**

**Operative Chris Redfield**

**Redfield Household**

**Washington D.C, North America**

I was sitting at his desk doing normal B.S.A.A paper work. As I was waiting for Jill, Claire, and Allen so that we could leave for the ceremony, the phone rang. I recognized the caller ID as Alex's and picked it up before Claire could answer the phone. Claire never knew that Alex and I have been friends for the past four years and I didn't even tell Jill until we were married. The reason for that being was that I noticed that Claire had some how formed a crush on him before she stared dating Allen and even before she started dating Leon. If I introduce them, she could do something to embarrass him. I know a lot about Alex. He was dedicated to the Five-O-First and knew that he would break Claire's heart in the end and he even admitted it to me.

"Hey Alex why are you calling, you do know that Claire was downstairs." I said.

"I figured as much. Listen I'm calling to tell you that General Foley and I are allowing Claire to join us." Alex replied.

"Thanks Alex, listen I better hang up because we've got to get ready for the reward ceremony."

"Very well," Alex quietly replied, "I've also sent the files you've requested; please do not tell Claire what I sent you."

There was a ding from Chris' computer indicating that a message was on the computer. Chris opened the email and it said:

_I'm sorry I had to lie to the world Chris but I have no other choice. If people ever found out who I really was, people would use me as a Weapon of Mass even Ultimate Destruction and I would never be viewed as a person._

And when Chris opened the attachment, everything changed.

* * *

**Task Force 501 GAR squad (Garrison Assault Recon)**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:00:05**

**Captain Alex "Hunter" Baldin**

**Sibley Memorial Hospital**

**Washington D.C, North America**

After I terminated the call with Chris, I knew that I had one last thing left to do. My last family member was dying and I have to say goodbye to him. Brawler was in the car with me as we headed to Sibley Memorial Hospital. The rest of the team went to the reward ceremony knowing that this was more important than the ceremony. I couldn't trust my self to drive in the emotional state I was in so Brawler offered to drive me to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Brawler stopped the car and asked, "Are you going to be alright, Hunter."

"I don't know how to face him," I said, "I let him believe that I was dead for fifteen years. I saw him at my funeral along with the rest of my family and Claire and Chris. I saw Claire comforting him as he was crying over my death. I left everyone I loved in misery."

I knew Brawler saw the tears in my eyes, and I knew he knew how miserable I was. The last time I ever cried was fifteen years ago when I was at my funereal. It was on December 28, 1998 that my other life died while Alex Baldin was born.

"Alex listen to me," Brawler said, "Your family would have been proud of what you were doing. You sacrificed everything you loved so other people didn't have to bear with the deaths of their loved ones."

"Let's go," I softly said to my best friend.

Brawler helped me out of the car, while I was trying to compose my self. Brawler opened the trunk and handed me a Five-O First Special Mark Alpha Tranquillizer gun. Carrying the other gun in his hands, Brawler said, "Just in case we have to answer some questions."

Brawler and I entered the hospital just liked we planned avoided all the security cameras. Before we arrived, General Foley gave us Intel on the hospital before we arrived so we knew the entire layout of the building before we arrived.

After five minutes we arrived at my grandfather's room without anyone noticing us. Being a member of GAR, we are trained professionals at sneaking into places that was impossible for anyone else. Entering the room while Brawler was covering for me, I saw my grandfather lying on the bed.

He turned to look at me and he stared at me like I was a ghost. He then said weakly, "It can't be."

"Yes Grandpa, it's me."

* * *

**Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:06:01**

**Operative Chris Redfield**

**Chris' Corvette**

**Washington D.C, North America**

After Alex sent me the files, I was having trouble concentrating. Jill commented on the fact that I looked as pale as a ghost. She even wanted me to stay home, but I needed to go to that ceremony. I knew that was when Alex and General Foley would pull Claire aside to tell her. I needed to be there for support.

I also needed to talk to Alex about what he sent me. How could he have managed to hide the fact that he was a tyrant for fifteen years? I knew that he wasn't like Wesker so I didn't need to worry but if the rest is true, than the entire Rockford incident would be some entire conspiracy.

On the way to the Award Ceremony, I was sitting in the passenger seat while Jill was driving. She didn't want me to drive because she thought I was sick but I knew that it was just an excuse because I never let her drive my brand new Chevy Corvette. The only reason I didn't argue with her was because she promised me that she would make it up to me. I mean what idiot wouldn't want to miss a night alone with my hot and sexy wife.

Claire and Allen weren't with us because she had talked Allen into visiting Steve's grave. She used to visit it all the time when he first died and she would cry a lot. After a while she would only visit his grave on the anniversary of his death. I managed to talk her into going a day early because I knew that she wouldn't be here tomorrow. Alex and General Foley would recruit her and ship her off to training camp tonight.

"Sweetie, are you alright," Jill asked sweetly while she continued to focus on the road.

"Alex is a tyrant," I simply replied.

"How?"

"He was infected with the T-Veronica virus."

"Is it possible that…"

"Alex couldn't be Steven Burnside. Although they share physical traits, Alex is more of a workaholic and constantly works for the greater good. From what Claire told me, Steve is more carefree and besides, Alexia impaled him, there was no way that he could have surprised."

"Chris you do know that there are many things we don't know about T-Veronica virus, even after fifteen years. It could be possible."

"If it was, Alexia would be alive."

"Think about it Chris, maybe Steve didn't want anyone to know that he was alive."

"Babe, I get what you're trying to say but Wesker told me himself that he had stolen his body. Besides how could he have sold the virus on the black market if he didn't have Steve?"

"I don't know Chris."

* * *

**Unknown Organization**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:10:00**

**Unknown**

**Coordinates Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

"Shadow Company do you copy," I said over the radio.

"Shadow One here, we've located the target."

"Excellent, Kill anyone around our mark but do not kill him."

"Roger that, don't worry ma'am, he won't get away from us this time."

The transmission ended and I went back to combing my beautiful long golden locks. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect.

"Soon my dear, you'll be at my side again and we will show the world that the T-Veronica virus is superior. We will rule the world as husband and wife!"

* * *

**Task Force 501 GAR squad (Garrison Assault Recon)**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:15:45**

**Captain Alex "Hunter" Baldin**

**Oak Hill Cemetery**

**Washington D.C, North America**

After visiting my grandpa I returned to Oak Hill Cemetery to visit the graves of my other family members. I was about to leave my cover when Brawler quickly grabbed me and said, "Do you hear that?"

I turned to look the graves to see Claire and Sergeant Fox walking over to the graves.

"What are they doing here," Brawler asked.

"Visiting Steve Burnside's grave."

"You mean…"

"Yes, yes now be quiet. I don't want the world knowing I'm here."

Closing my eyes I began to feel my surroundings like the Jedi in Star Wars would do to see if they could find other people. In my case, my super sensitive ears can pick up people's heart beats every time I close my eyes and concentrated. This would be how Tyrants could tell the difference between dead humans, living humans, and their own kind.

I suddenly heard six other heartbeats all huddled up together and cursed.

"What's wrong, Hunter." Brawler asked after seeing my concerned look on my face.

"We've got company," I replied.

Brawler silently cursed and said, "Why can't the VEM leave us alone for one minute."

The Viral Evolution Militia or VEM has been a pain in the Five-O-First's sides for the past four years. They, like Wesker, believe that humans should evolve via virus. They have never fully developed a virus or cause a biohazard so the BSAA had no jurisdiction dealing with the organization but have disrupted the peace of many different countries so the Five-O-First has to deal with them.

Knowing what we had to do, I quickly and quietly grabbed our two M4A1 assault riffles from the back of the car. We always carried them around in case of trouble, which always seemed to find us when we take a little break from the field. These assault riffles also were equipped with silencers so we wouldn't disturb the peace.

Both of us were seething in anger after what they did to Tac. On our last mission, we were ordered to return to Antarctica to scavenge some of Alexia's equipment. The VEM caught wind of this and tried to ambush us. We were unprepared for the ambush and it the mistake cost Tac his life. He was a good leader and didn't deserve to die at the age forty nine and the VEM were going to pay in blood.

* * *

**Task Force 501 Alpha Squad**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:18:37**

**Sergeant Allen Fox**

**Oak Hill Cemetery**

**Washington D.C, North America**

"I'm really sorry he died Claire," I said to Claire who just stared at the grave of her former partner.

"He was only seventeen; he shouldn't have died or even been there." Claire whispered while she desperately clung to her.

It mad me sad when ever I heard Claire talk about Steve. It wasn't because this story was sad, it was but the real reason was that I hated lying to her about the Five-O-First. She deserved to know the truth about Rockford Island incident and tonight she will be. What's truly strange was that the way Claire described Steve, it was almost as if he was describing…

"So what did you do with his body," I asked.

"There isn't one."

"What!"

"Wesker captured his body and used it for his crazy experiments."

Before I could take in what Claire was telling me, I heard the familiar clicking of the assault riffles pointing at me and Claire. I quickly tried to protect Claire, using my body but it was no use. We were completely surrounded by the VEM and I wasn't carrying anything.

"Ah, Sergeant Fox I believe," The familiar voice said.

"Shadow One, nice to see you again." I spat.

"We both know that's a bunch of bull. Now who is the pretty brunette behind you?"

Claire walked forward to him and spat, "My name is Claire Redfield."

Shadow One began to stare at her like she was undressing her. It made me sick to see Claire being looked at as object. "I don't care who you are lady, now step aside."

Claire wouldn't let him pass so Shadow One pushed her down and laughed at her. I tried to help her but I was grabbed from behind and was unable to do anything.

"My, my, my Sergeant Fox, did you learn anything from the Five-O-First."

"Leave my girlfriend alone, It's me you want not her so leave her out of this."

"Sorry to disappoint you Fox but we both know they are after me." The mysterious voice said from behind.

Before our assailants could find them, two suppressed gunfire came from the trees and killed every one except for Claire, Shadow One, and I. Shadow One tried to respond but someone tapped on his shoulders from behind.

"Did you miss me," Captain Baldin said in his humorous tone before punching Shadow One in the gut.

As I ran to Claire to see if she was alright, Lieutenant Wolf came down from the trees.

"How long have you two been up there," I asked.

"Since Shadow Company decided to find Hunter, now go to your girlfriend." He replied in his usual voice that he used to strike fear into the new recruits.

"Are you ok," I asked while I was holding Claire.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine." She replied before kissing me.

Before she could intensify the kiss, Lieutenant Wolf barked, "If you two would stop sucking each others faces, I can get back to my favorite part of the job, interrogating the prisoners."

"I'm not telling you shit." Shadow One yelled at Lieutenant Wolf.

"I'm sorry, that answer is incorrect," Captain Baldin joked, "But Brawler here will show you your consolation prize."

Clare winced as she saw Lieutenant Wolf, kick Shadow One in the head. I was always amazed at how affective both Captain Baldin and Lieutenant Wolf were at interrogation. Captain Baldin would crack a joke which would indicate when Lieutenant Wolf was going to strike.

"Lieutenant Wolf, can we please not do this in front of Claire." I pleaded.

"Do I tell you how to run your job, Sergeant," Lieutenant Wolf yelled at me. I knew right away he was beyond angry. Out of all members of the GAR, he was the scariest.

"No…"

"Then you shouldn't be telling me how to do my job, Sergeant Fox. Last time I checked, I'm still a higher rank then you, so DON"T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY INTEROGATIONS!"

"I'm sorry for my friend Miss. Redfield," Captain Baldin said, "We'll explain everything later, but right now we need to get something done.

I looked to see Captain Baldin slowly putting on his dark shades, which he wore whenever he was angry. Lieutenant Wolf punched Shadow One in the gut again.

"What the hell is that for," Shadow One whimpered.

"Just making sure you know that we're here," Lieutenant Wolf replied, "Now either you talk or I let Hunter over here have is way with you."

Shadow One gasped, "Go to hell!"

"You first," Captain Baldin growled in a harsh voice. I had never seen him like this and it was almost scary. Claire and I watched in horror as Captain Baldin punched him so hard, that the force, pushed Shady One backwards into a tree, where I heard is spine crake. Shadow One's lifeless body now slumped on the tree, as the Five-O-First clean up crew arrived.

"After General Foley finishes his announcing the medal recipients for the award ceremony, you two will follow us to the back," Captain Baldin said in his command like voice, "Until then, Sergeant Fox, you are to tell Miss. Redfield nothing, unless you want to be charged with treason." With that Captain Baldin and Lieutenant Wolf walked away from the scene.

* * *

**Viral Evolution Militia**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:25:20**

**Unknown Female**

**Coordinates Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

"Report," I growled at the soldiers that were at my door.

"Ma'am, I've just gotten word that Shadow Company has been eliminated."

With a flick of my wrists, multiple tentacles attacked the soldiers and ripped their heads clear off.

I laughed as I said to myself, "My love has always been a feisty one. But you can't hide from me forever Alex Baldin. I know who you are and soon not even you can control the awakening of the T-Veronica. I just hope that the medical equipment works because I do need a husband at my side when I rule this planet.

* * *

**Task Force 501 Alpha Squad**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:27:01**

**Sergeant Allen Fox**

**Fox's Car**

**Washington DC, North America**

"What's going on Allen," Claire asked me once we've gotten in the car.

"I wish I could tell you but it has to be Captain Baldin and General Foley that says it." I replied while focusing my attention to the car in front of me

"They can't boss you around."

"Actually they can, they are my bosses."

"What?" Claire asked who was now staring at me stunned.

"I probably shouldn't have said that, but all I can tell you right now is that I don't work for Britain, I work for the United Nations."

"Ok," Claire simply said.

"You see the group I work for has to remain a secret so we can continue our work. The reason for that is for one reason, our methods our unorthodox but necessary and the other reason is that we have people from every country working for this group."

"Is that all you can tell me now," Claire seductively pouted hoping to get more information out of him.

"Unless you want me executed for betraying the group I work for."

"Never mind then," Claire quickly added.

"Babe, I'm sorry I can't tell you any more information, but this is the way the group works."

"You mean how Captain Baldin brutally executed that man…"

"Shadow One has killed over half of my team, Claire. Captain Baldin changes moods, faster than a person taking a single step. It's pretty much a rumor about where Captain Baldin comes from but I assume that General Foley and the rest of the elites know."

"Can you tell me some of the rumors?"

"I don't entirely feel comfortable with that because, he is the nicest man I have ever met when he is happy. Besides you can ask Captain Baldin about that later."

"What do they want with me, Allen?"

"You'll find out soon."

* * *

**Task Force 501 GAR squad (Garrison Assault Recon)**

**December 27, 2013 – 19:55:24**

**Captain Alex "Hunter" Baldin**

**Marriot Wardman Park Hotel**

**Washington D.C, North America**

Brawler and I practically jumped out of the car when we arrived at the Marriot Wardman Park Hotel where the award ceremony was going to take place. We quickly ran through the crowd noticing that Chris and Jill have already arrived and were practically necking each other. Claire and Sergeant Fox just arrived and we saw them taking there seats.

We entered a small conference room in the back that was reserved for General Foley and my team, and was greeted by Deadshot.

"Where have you two been?"

"The VEM decides to pay us a little visit," Brawler stated, "We don't have to worry about them."

"I've just gotten word from the cleaning crew about that," General Foley stated after closing his cell phone, "All the bodies are gone and no one knows about it."

"Good, its best we keep this news away from the press," Doc answered.

"If you guys are ready than we have an award ceremony to start." General Foley stated as they headed for the stage."

Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance

* * *

**Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**

**December 27, 2013 – 20:00:02**

**Operative Claire Redfield**

**Marriot Wardman Park Hotel**

**Washington D.C, North America**

"Where have you two been," Chris asked Allen and I, when we finally sat down at our table.

"Traffic," Allen replied as he sat there holding my hand as General Foley arrives at the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the annual award ceremony," General Foley announced while everyone began to clap. "Now every year we like to honor those soldiers, who fight hard serving and fighting for this great nation of ours. This year, I have the prestigious honor of handing out theses awards to those brave soldiers so let's get started shall we."

I listened for the past hour as people would go up receive their award from General Foley and everyone would clap their hands for them. I couldn't concentrate on the ceremony as my thoughts keep going back to the way Alex Baldin murdered that guy. The way he punched him, reminded me of Wesker.

I got rid of that notion quickly. Alex Baldin fought to protect the world from god know what. Plus he would never betray his team like Wesker did.

"Now before we end the ceremony so that we can start eating, I have one more award to hand out, the Medal of Honor."

Everyone froze as they stared at the General, waiting for him to tell us who won the award. The last Medal of Honor was given to my brother four years ago after the Kijuju incident.

"This man has dedicated half of his life serving this country and has done many of great things for. We are giving him this medal for what he did a few weeks ago in Afghanistan. He went far and beyond the call of duty and saved over 1,000 people from a terrorist bombing while he had a broken arm and a wounded leg. He has always put his mission first and I think it is about time we recognize him for his valiant effort. It gives me great pleasure and joy to present this Medal of Honor to Captain… excuse me… Major Alex Baldin."

* * *

**…Updating Profile…. Please wait…**

**Task Force 501 GAR squad (Garrison Assault Recon)**

**December 27, 2013 – 21:15:48**

**Major Alex "Hunter" Baldin**

**Marriot Wardman Park Hotel**

**Washington D.C, North America**

I was just standing there completely stunned and speechless. I never thought in a million years that I would receive a Medal of Honor. I didn't even care about the stupid reward any way. All I cared about was that I did a great deed that day, and save people's lives which I do every day. Now not only did I get the highest honor that the military had to offer, but I also got a promotion.

"Just don't stand there, Hunter," Brawler encouraged me.

I slowly walked up to General Foley who was holding the Medal of Honor in his hands. I shook his hand as he put the medal on my uniform. Before I could walk back I could hear Brawler chanting for me to give a speech. Soon everyone was chanting that and I knew I had to give them one.

Speaking into the microphone that General Foley handed me I said, "Thank you everyone for giving me this reward although this reward really belongs to Major John Malin…"

"Nice try H…Alex," Brawler shouted trying to avoid using my nickname, "but Malin knew about this before he died. We knew you would try to weasel your way out of getting this medal."

I looked at General Foley and began to smile at him. He smiled back knowing what I was going to get revenge for my teammates surprising me with this medal. I never liked surprises because the last surprise I got, I contracted the T-Veronica Virus.

"I could not have done any of this without my loyal team who have helped me through the thick and thin so get up here."

Brawler, Doc, and Deadshot looked at each other before slowly walking up there. Brawler whispered to Doc, "What do you think he's doing."

"General Foley and I were going to do this later tonight," I announced, "But since they tried to surprise me with this, I'm going to surprise them."

"Lieutenant Michael Wolf," I announced as Brawler walked up to me, "You know that we have an old tradition, you would always be one rank behind me."

"We would have been the same rank if I hadn't kept breaking my arm," Brawler said causing the crowd to chuckle.

"So in order to keep the tradition, General Foley and I are promoting you to Captain."

The crowd began to cheer as Brawler shook both General Foley's and my hand.

"Corporal Joseph Johnson, I couldn't have gotten this medal if you weren't such an amazing medic. So if I'm getting this medal, you're getting a promotion whether you like it or not, Sergeant."

Everyone began to clap for Doc as he shook both General Foley's and my hand.

"Now I can not forget about Command Sergeant Major Jack Preston, we need to spread the love. You have about the sharpest aim I have ever seen, Warrant Officer."

Deadshot shook both General Foley's and my hand while the crowd was clapping.

Brawler, Doc, Deadshot, and I walked of the stage as General Foley wrapped of the ceremony.

* * *

**Viral Evolution Militia**

**December 27, 2013 – 21:20:23**

**Unknown Female**

**Coordinates Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

"It's time my love, the virus has been dormant for fifteen years, the evolution must begin" I laughed as I open the music box that played the familiar tune.

(Alexia's Lullaby – Capcom: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5EyVHE-eYqg)

"_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling in his court,_

_an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._

_He lost his life and_

_his lady love."_

"I hope you remember this song dear, because this is the song that's going to be played at our wedding.

* * *

**Task Force 501 GAR squad (Garrison Assault Recon)**

**December 27, 2013 – 21:22:58**

**Major Alex "Hunter" Baldin**

**Marriot Wardman Park Hotel**

**Washington D.C, North America**

We were almost back to the conference room before I head that tune that has haunted me for fifteen years.

"_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling in his court,_

_an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._

_He lost his life and_

_his lady love."_

"Did any one hear that," I asked.

"Hear what?" Deadshot asked.

"That song," I replied.

"Sorry Hunter, but we didn't hear anything," Brawler answered, "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," I replied before I heard the song again.

"_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling in his court,_

_an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._

_He lost his life and_

_his lady love."_

The song began to annoy me so I put my hands on my ears to block out the sound but it kept playing faster.

"_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling in his court,_

_an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._

_He lost his life and_

_his lady love."_

"_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling in his court,_

_an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._

_He lost his life and_

_his lady love."_

"MAKE IT STOP," I screamed unconsciously aware that I was pulling my hair and the next thing I knew I was on the carpet. The last thing I heard before I entered oblivion was Doc calling for a medic and that stupid tune I heard fifteen years ago.

* * *

**Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**

**December 27, 2013 – 21:20:13**

**Operative Claire Redfield**

**Marriot Wardman Park Hotel**

**Washington D.C, North America**

As soon as the award ceremony ended, Allen grabbed my hand and led me out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"It's time you learned the truth," Allen replied as he led me to a room and open it. I entered to see General Foley sitting at the head of the table.

"Miss. Claire Redfield please sits down." General Foley said as he motioned towards the open chair.

I sat down along with Allen and said, "Why am I here?"

"This world is filled with conspiracies."

"How is that relevant to my question?"

"It has everything to do with that question, may I ask why you visit Steven Burnside's grave every year on the date of his death."

"How could you possible know that?"

"I can't answer that unless you sign this." General Foley replied while handing the contract to me. "This contract will show that you have official joined the special unit that your boyfriend works for."

"Why should I sign it?"

"Because I can tell you exactly what happened to Steve's body."

"How…"

"I'm sorry Miss. Redfield but I can't answer that question until you join us."

I looked at Allen who encouraged me to sign it. I took the pen on the table and signed my name.

After handing the contract to General Foley he smiled at me and said, "Welcome to the Five-O-First, Private Redfield."

"Huh?"

"It's an acronym we use for the Task Force 501." Allen quickly exclaimed.

"You have the honor of working beside the elite group, The Garrison Assault Recon," General Foley exclaimed, "Your team, Major Baldin, Captain Wolf, Warrant Officer Preston, and Sergeant Johnson are what we called the elites of the task force. In the Five-O-First, elites are considered the highest level of authority in the Five-O-First, next to me of course. Since you aren't elite, you will have none of the privileges they have and you will be treated like the rest of the privates. Let me warn you that you will be constantly decimated because of this and your teachers will put more pressure on you than any of peers. You have a chance to become an elite, and if you do, you will learn exactly what happened to Steve Burnside's body."

Allen held my hand while a tried to digest this but someone was trying to call General Foley and he put it on speaker. "This better be very important," He barked.

"General, Hunter is down, I repeat Hunter is down," I heard Sergeant Johnson yell.

"What do you mean?"

"General, Code Veronica has been initiated."

General Foley terminated the call and turns to Allen and said, "Get Private Redfield to Island Base immediately, Sergeant."

General Foley ran out of the room as Allen turned to me and said, "Come on, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter. Please review because I have not yet decided whether or not to continue this story or scrap it. It's going to take a couple reviews to keep this story alive because it takes forever for me to write one of these chapters.**

**I'm sorry there is not much of a preview but all the next chapter is about is Claire's first days as a member of the Five-O-First.**


End file.
